Wheel forks, also known as swinging arms and control arms, form a part of a motor vehicle suspension system. Hollow cast wheel forks are conventional. However, since such conventional wheel forks are too heavy, they no longer satisfy present day requirements for economy.
Other conventional wheel forks are U-shaped in transverse cross section and are manufactured as welded structures. These wheel forks are disadvantageous due to their high manufacturing costs and limited dampening capacity.